Naughty Magneto
by Bellydancer1970
Summary: This is set during the XMFC days. It seems Magneto has been naughty indeed.


Magneto relaxed in his hideaway trying to recover from the ordeal at the beach, Charles had been injured and he felt helpless and angry that he could not stop the devastating injury to his spinal cord. Magneto was very angry and frustrated, most of his life had been dedicated to seeking revenge and now that he had done so he still was not sated. To add to that the governments of the world would be hunting him and his fellow mutuants to the death.

His reverie was interupted by the soft voice of one his female co-horts,  
Angel Salvadore "Magneto are you hungry, can I fix you something to eat"  
"No but please come in Angel maybe you can help me with something" Magneto turned away from her slightly as he said this and then stood up and walked away from her towards his private resting area. Angel innocently followed behind him.

When they reached the private area that contained only a large king size bed, Angel balked at entering realizing too late just what Magneto really wanted.  
When she turned to go back the way she came, she could feel Magneto's breath on her neck and his teeth nipping on her ears. Purring softly into her ear she could hear him saying "You still owe me a private dance" Angel shivered as Magneto pulled him towards her and found herself being led back into the room.  
Magneto lay back on the bed while pulling his clothes off at the same time. Angel stood shyly next to the bed while taking in his nude beautiful body of course the center piece being his larger than normal erection. As Angel started to sway back and forth so did the erection as it seemed to follow her. Magneto was smirking as he took in Angel's reaction taunting her "Are you a virgin?" Angel shook her head for no. "Good" intoned Magneto "I am going to put all this in you and I am not going to be gentle" I have some issues to work out and I may as well work them out in you!" Angel shivered as Magneto reached forward and took her small pear shaped breast into his mouth while putting his fingers inside her panties slightly fingering her womanhood.

Angel arched her back as Magneto fingered her wetness harder and harder. Fingers sliding in her slick wetness as his thumb rubbed her clit.  
If he kept that up she would cum too quick he thought as he abruptly moved his hand away from her wetness.  
Angel gasped and looked at Magneto with heavy lidded eyes as he manipulated her zipper on the back of the minidress she wore, her panties of course long gone by this time. Now completely naked and aroused she let Magneto pull her on to the large bed into the corner of it where it met the wall. Laying back on a mound of pillows Angel felt her breathe coming faster and shallow in anticipation of Magneto entering her and he did so without hesitation putting her legs across his shoulders and driving his manhood down deep within her. At that angle of penetration he was bumping her womb with his engorged member, his balls slapping loudly across her upper buttocks. Magneto held her hands above her head basically immobolizing her while he pounded into her now tender and swollen pussy, his face buried deep into the folds of her neck, sucking, biting on her neck and earlobes and occasionaly slipping downward to catch a nipple in his mouth.

As he fucked Angel noisily his mind wandered onto Charles and what he was going through and that fact that he could never love a women this way again and thinking of his old friend made him sad and angry, very angry so angry that Angel cried out that he was hurting her. Looking at her dispassionately he withdrew with a slurping noise, pulled her towards the end of the bed and then flipped her over on her stomach. Grabbing a pillow he pushed it under her belly propping her up, she was face down ass up while he stood behind her. Leaning forward he entered her wetness from behind, his hands faced down on either side of her while she gripped the sheets whimpering softly. At this angle he was deep inside her while she lay crying softly, his toungue tracing the inside of her ear, his hips pistoning up and down relentlessly.

When Angel came, she cried out softly "Erik" forgetting that he wanted to be called Magneto, he forgot too and since she cried out so innocently he also cried out when he came "Charles" he said over and over again while fingering Angel's nipple with one hand and holding her waist with the other, finally he came inside Angel holding her so that his cum would not slip out, Angel looked over her shoulders at him trying to move away but he wouldn't let her. Thrusting into her one last time he whispered in her ear "We will build a mutuant army and I will start with you. You will bear me a son"

Charles Xavier came alert at the moment he heard his old friend moan his name, sound asleep he could still sense other mutants especially one as powerful as Erik.  
Completely aware of the sexual nature in which his name was invoked he blushed slightly but was intrigued at being the object of Erik's desire, he was so involved in thinking of his old friend he had forgotten about the young beauty lying beside him, Moira.  
Even though Charles was paralyzed from the waist down he had still had some movement in his lower extremities which Moira loved to coax from him. Stirring beside she came full awake and seeing he was too she moved over to kiss his lips, chest and lower belly going further still until she caught the tip of his manhood in her mouth, Charles gasped with embarassment and delight while Moira engulfed him into her mouth the feeling was so intense he momentarily projected his passion and thoughts towards Erik who had by this time dozed off with a tired and sore Angel sleeping besides him.

Erik without his helmet could feel Charles' every thought. Intrigued by his friend's sudden burst of passion he just let Charles take over. Moira using her hands and mouth on Charles was completely aroused and as she mounted Charles she locked eyes with him, leaning forward she whispered into his ear "make me pregnant" Charles moaned he knew it would come to this. Moira took his silence for displeasure and went to dismount but Charles gripped her arms to stay, she slipped back down on him and rode him hard and deep until she came and then he did too. Moira fell beside him on the bed. Erik having felt all of this chuckled to himself as he heard Charles project to him "well old friend I guess the battle begins" Erik by this time stroking himself with one hand and rubbing Angel's naked ass with the other, answered back "so it would seem"


End file.
